Pentagon on 9/11
The Pentagon on September 11, 2001 sustained damage on the same day as the destruction of the World Trade Center. The conspiracy postulates involvement of a controlled missile, using a crashed jetliner as a cover. Conspiracy :The following statements may be sensitive. From examination of released photographs, there seems to be no indication of a crashed Boeing 757 jetliner that was given as the cause of the Pentagon incident in the official report. A camera from a nearby gas station allegedly caught imagery of the impact, however the footage was confiscated by Federal agents and has not been released. After review of what available evidence has been made public, theorists have concluded that a controlled "missile" was used to impact a designated spot of the Pentagon, where it would experience controlled damage. The Pentagon incident would solidify the "9/11 attacks" to be an attack on America, and not some fluke accident in New York. The orchestrated 9/11 events became a flashpoint (or justification) for a planned invasion of Iraq (Compare Operation Northwoods). 9/11 Commission Report footage In the July 22, 2004 release of the 9/11 Commission Report, footage was released from a booth security camera showing the crashing and explosion of the Pentagon attack. However, there was no footage at all, of the aircraft, and only 4 frames of footage, with 2 only showing the explosion. The Pentagon Crash Video There was no video of the plane from the hotel video, The Pentagon security cameras show too few of frames. AT 480MPH, 704 feet a second and 500 feet of view, there should be .710 seconds of video showing 7.1 frames with a plane in it at 10FPS, the low gas station quality of the early 1990s and late 1980s. The Pentagon was said to have a state of the art security system, so it should be at least this speed. The video is also clearly edited to remove the "plane" and other things since only 2 frames show a blurry "plane" and several other frames are clearly MUCH SLOWER than 10FPS showing a car close to the camera. But the crash video is at least 10FPS so it can't be slower since video records at a constant speed. This shows editing to remove information. Also, the video was dated the wrong date and time, September 12th at 17:37. Why ? Where is the video from all the other cameras covering the Pentagon about every 50 feet ? There should be at least 2 cameras that were 50 feet or less from the crash, showing large clear video. Why does the hotel video show no plane ? Where are all the other business security camera video footage ? Why was it originally claimed that no video existed ? Hints to a conspiracy *No Footage of attack from nearby gas station was released. *Officials said there was no footage. * The plane is claimed to be flying at 480MPH or 704 feet a second. There is a 500 foot view of the area so there should be 500 feet / 704 feet second = .710 seconds of video. * At 10FPS, there should be 7.1 frames of video at 10FPS but there is only 2 frames of a blurry scene. * The hotel video shows about 1000 - 1500 feet of view so there should be more video 1.4 to 2.1 seconds long with 14 - 21 frames of video with a plane in it at 10FPS. * Planes can't travel the same speed at sea level than they can at 35,000 feet, their rated maximum height. * There is no video of a plane from the hotel but it clearly shows the explosion and the highway the plane was supposed to have crossed over. * The video is dated September 12th at 17:37, the wrong date and wrong time. * Since there were cameras at about every 50 feet on the Pentagon, Officials do not mention anything about these of the footage they could contain. * None of the other videos besides the footage from the hotel has ever been released. *Officials only release the 4 most vague photos available. *Available photos show little aircraft pieces. While large sections can be seen in pictures from the World Trade Center. No bodies can be seen either. *Size comparisons show that it is impossible for a United Airlines craft to fit into the punctures caused by the attack. *Reports say the plane was flying extremely close to the ground. *Witnesses report that there was little noise. However if the craft was that close the noise would have been deafening. *The aircraft circled completely around the Pentagon and hit it in a side that was being renovated in the instance that this kind of attack occurs. *Maneuvers to circle around Pentagon would be far to advanced for ill experienced pilots in a bulky United Airlines passenger craft. *Government agents immediately scoured the lawn in front of the site and took away large pieces of the craft, this was followed by a group of government officials picking up small pieces from the lawn. *Picture of government officials carrying a large covered box out of the site. Resources * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z1k5-K-5n4. Jesse Ventura investigates the theory that a missile, and not a hijacked jetliner crashed into the Pentagon on September 11, 2001. It might seem the most unlikely of 9/11 theories. That is, until you look at all the factors, which include eyewitness testimony, crime scene video, expert analysis and the question why, with 85 cameras trained on the building, have only five frames of crash footage have ever been released? es:11-S pl:zamachach z 11 września 2001 de:Pentagonanschlag am 11. September 2001 Category:US government Category:Operation 9/11